Pelirroja y Black
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Me gusta tu cabello porque parece fuego —se pone lentamente de pie y Ginny de repente extraña su cercanía—. Quizás es que me gustan las pelirrojas. Para: Leonor Snape Friki.


**Pelirroja y Black**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Para: **Leonor Snape Friki.

**Pareja: **Sirius Black & Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**_Grimmauld Place_**

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegan con el sabor amargo de que su padre ha sido atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort y las festividades con nuevas prendas tejidas por su madre. Ginny viste su abrigo con una gigantesca inicial en el pecho mientras se lleva a la boca una varita de regaliz.

—Eran mis favoritas cuando iba a Hogwarts —dice Sirius mientras se sienta junto a ella en la escalera que conduce a los dormitorios del segundo piso. Su aliento huele a wisky de fuego mezclado con postre de frambuesas—. Cuando más de una década en Azkaban, terminas perdiéndole el gusto a todo.

—Mamá quiere hacerte sentir como en casa por eso se ha esmerado con el pavo navideño.

—Molly quiere rellenarme como a un pavo navideño —le corrige el hombre chasqueando la lengua—. Estoy demasiado flaco a su parecer y tengo que ganar todos los kilos que perdí en prisión.

—En eso tiene razón. Estás muy delgado.

—¡No estoy delgado! —protesta—. Mi estructura ósea siempre ha sido así. Eso fue lo que me permitió escabullirme por las rejas de la celda.

—Y también porque eres animago —le recuerda ella.

—Soy el animago más guapo y simpático que has conocido.

El aliento masculino cocha contra su cuello y Ginny siente un leve mareo. Como si estuviera embriagada de la mirada gris que se encuentra posada en ella, Sirius le sonríe de medio lado y juega con un mechón rojo de su cabellera.

—Me gusta tu cabello porque parece fuego —se pone lentamente de pie y Ginny de repente extraña su cercanía—. Quizás es que me gustan las pelirrojas.

Le lanza una guiñada y dándole la espalda, se dispone a subir a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

**_San Mungo_**

Ginny despierta sintiéndose mentalmente desorientada en San Mungo y recuerda pequeños momentos de lo acontecido. Ellos entrando en el Departamento de Misterios, los mortífagos apareciendo, la varita clavada de forma amenazante en su cuello, los miembros de la Orden apareciendo y Sirius siendo alcanzado por el hechizo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un dolor punzante le atraviesa el cráneo de lado a lado. Tiene una venda alrededor del brazo cubriendo una herida que no recuerda haberse hecho y se siente agotada. Además de que no puede dejar de pensar en la mirada vacía de Sirius cuando el hechizo le dio directamente en el pecho. ¿Él está...? No se atreve a terminar de pensar en la pregunta cuando grita:

—¡No!

La puerta de la habitación se abre inmediatamente y por ella entra su madre que le abraza fuertemente.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Por qué estás gritando?

Las palabras se atoran en la garganta de Ginny, quiere decirle a su madre en lo que ha pensado pero al mismo tiempo siente pánico de la respuesta que ella le pueda dar. Arthur Weasley también entra en la habitación, seguido por los gemelos.

—Nuestra hermanita al fin se digna a despertar —comenta Fred.

—¿Qué sucede, Ginny? —pregunta su padre.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Harry se enfrentó al Señor Oscuro, después lo hizo Dumbledore y lo mismo de siempre —dice George.

Su madre le reprende por tomar el asunto a la ligera y las orejas de George se tornan rojas.

—Afortunadamente todos se encuentran bien, excepto por unas pequeñas heridas. Luna y Neville ya se encuentran con sus familiares. Hermione se está quedando en Grimmauld Place, Harry está conmocionado porque Voldemort se metió en su cuerpo y Sirius despertó hace poco en su habitación.

Una sensación de alivio le cubre desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Si Sirius se encuentra bien, ella también.

Ginny solamente tiene catorce años cuando se mete en el Departamento de Misterios a pesar de su nula experiencia en ese tipo de misiones, para salvar a Sirius y lo hace porque sabe que él vale la pena.

Sirius Black vale la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

**_La Madriguera_**

—Apuesto que se pensaron que me iban a perder —comienza diciendo Sirius cuando llega a La Madriguera unas semanas después del incidente en el Departamento de Misterios—. Los Gryffindor somos huesos duros de roer.

—Y más los Gryffindor que son Black, por lo que tengo entendido —responde Remus con una sonrisa.

Ginny escucha el revuelo que se arma en su casa por la llegada de Sirius. Su madre piensa que es una buena idea que él pase un tiempo allí para no sentirse agobiado por la soledad de Grimmauld Place y Ginny piensa que su madre es la mejor porque se le ocurrió esa pequeña estadía.

¿Qué siente ella por Sirius Black? Es una respuesta que todavía no encuentra. Quizás es el verano que le está alborotando los genes adolescentes, como dice Hermione, o quizás es el hecho que se pierde en su mirada gris y su pecho cubierto de tatuajes. Sea cual sea la respuesta, a Ginny le gusta sentir ese algo desconocido.

—¡Pelirroja! —exclama él en su dirección. Se acerca hasta ella y la abraza por los hombros. Ginny se permite inhalar el aroma masculino mezclado con loción para afeitarse—. Estuviste estupenda en el Ministerio, no pude decírtelo antes.

—No fue nada —asegura Ginny con el rostro encendido—. Harry es un buen profesor, mejor que esa tonta de Umbridge.

—Mi ahijado es espectacular y tú también —responde—. Venga, ahora voy a darte un beso de agradecimiento por haber arriesgado tu vida para salvar la mía.

Ella piensa que está bromeando pero cuando se inclina y posa sus labios en su mejilla, sabe que no se trata de una broma. Contiene el aliento por un instante, su piel arde y enrojece donde Sirius le besa. Le fallan las piernas y piensa que puede morirse allí mismo de la emoción.

—Eres un pervertido, Black. Es solamente una niña de catorce años y tú ya quieres corromperla.

—¡No comiences Lunático que aún no olvido que estás con mi sobrina!


End file.
